Sweet and Sour
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Sour Bill knows of King Candy's alter ego and must cover for him all the time. But, could be be falling in love with the speed demon despite this?


**STUPID TITLE, I KNOW, GET OVER IT ;P ANYWAY….I LIKE THIS COUPLE, SORT OF, THOUGH I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY'D DO IT, BUT WHATEVER! I THINK THAT KING CANDY WOULD BE KIND OF STANDOFFISH ABOUT HIS OTHER SIDE (TURBO), AND WOULDN'T REALLY WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, WHETHER OR NOT SOUR BILL KNOWS…**

Sweet and Sour-by PS

Sour Bill don't know how he found out about the "other side" of his King, maybe a short circuit or something, but either way he knew about Turbo, knew that he had conquered this game like he had all the others, except, he had done it better this time, had done it right.

They never talked about Turbo's deeds, or what he had done before, they didn't speak about anything much actually, other than racing and how to best rule the kingdom. Sour Bill wondered why he cared. This wasn't even his game, wasn't even his kingdom, yet he seemed to be concerned for all of the other characters, especially about Vanellope.

Sour Bill wondered about that sometimes. Why did the little black-haired girl seem so familiar? Of course, he had been with her and seen her for a while, but there was something else about her, something that, when he thought about it, it sparked and stung in his mind. It was like a piece of wiring had gone awry and was pestering him. No matter, Sour Bill simply put it out of mind, like he did everything else bad…

"Where's the King?" One of the donut cops asked, readjusting his hat as he looked around, or, at least Sour Bill supposed he was looking around, those sunglasses were in the way.

"He's not here," the candy man drawled, "he went out riding for a little while."

The cops grimaced, "when will he be back?"

"Can't say," Sour Bill countered, "he never gives a certain time."

The other cop, the taller one, frowned, "ahh, we'll just have to come back tomorrow, once he's back. We don't want to spoil his good mood after all."

Sour Bill silently thanked the Creators.

"Ok," said the first donut, "when he gets back tell him we'll see him tomorrow, we have something important to tell him."

Sour Bill nodded, leading the policemen out the door and filing all of the information under the "Don't Care" pile…

Once the Candy King did get back he seemed to be in a foul mood, muttering to himself and leaping out of his kart, not caring that his goggles dropped to the ground. Sour Bill simply picked up behind him and prayed that that rancid mood wouldn't be directed at him.

"Sour Bill!" Sadly, the King called for him from his room, "come here!"

Wincing to himself Sour Bill trudged into the room where the King was taking off his cape, "yes sir?"

The King glanced at him from his reflection in the mirror, "Why does this world have glitches in it?"

Sour Bill bit the inside of his mouth, it was going to be one of those nights. "I'm not sure sir, some error in coding maybe, we can try to sort out the glitches, if you'd like."

The King seemed frozen, the only indication he was alive the smooth rising and falling of his shoulders as he breathed, "how do we do that?"

His voice was different now, smoother and well thought out. His complexion seemed paler, and dark gray underlined his eyes. Turbo was coming out to play.

Sour Bill quickly looked down at the ground, "I'm not sure sir."

A loud clang rang throughout the room as Turbo slapped a bronze vase filled with bubblegum to the floor, "not sure? We can't kill her! She can't leave the game, so we can't toss her outside of here and then get rid of her; so, what are we to do?!"

Sour Bill tried to be very still, he got like this sometimes after all, ragged and insane, twitching madly as though he wanted to grab something and throttle it.

"I must get rid of her! She can ruin everything!" Turbo paced now, grinding his teeth together and glaring out the window at the chocolate syrup dark sky outside. Suddenly, he stopped, and turned menacingly.

"Bill…" he began, "if I asked you to do something, would you do it?" Those words were sickeningly sweet, and it made Sour Bill shiver. Not trusting himself to speak, he only nodded.

The now turned Turbo King smiled, "good…"

It didn't matter if his King wanted him to commit murder or simply fetch him jelly beans, Sour Bill was happy to do it. Why?

Because he loved him.

**WAS IT GOOD? THE "CREATORS" ARE LIKE GODS I GUESS, SO THAT'S WHY THEY SWEAR OR PRAY TO THEM. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT I WASN'T SURE WHERE I WAS GOING WITH THIS, I ONLY HAD THE IDEA. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT, I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! TOODLES!**


End file.
